Coronus Grav-Carrier
.]] The '''Coronus Grav-Carrier', also known simply as the Coronus, is perhaps one of the most well-known of the vehicles used exclusively by the Legio Custodes during the era of the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy. Principally used as a transport, the strikingly-designed Coronus Grav-Carrier served as the technological basis for the Pallas Grav-Attack and Caladius Grav-Tank. While its primary function is transporting a unit of warriors into battle, its armaments -- hull-mounted Lastrum Bolt Cannon and turret-mounted Arachnus Blaze Cannon -- ensure that it is more than capable of mounting appropriately aggressive defences. It is unknown if the Coronus is still deployed by the Adeptus Custodes of the 41st Millennium. History Coronus Grav-Carriers served as the primary tactical transport of the Legio Custodes by the closing years of the Great Crusade, replacing the limited remaining numbers of the relic Jocasta Pattern Grav-Craft that had survived the Unification Wars on Ancient Terra. The use of heavily protected grav-craft by the Legio Custodes granted their force a degree of speed and agility that could not be matched by the grinding armour of other forces of the Imperium, allowing them to deploy, redeploy and evade without the danger of being easily pinned down by enemy troops or hazardous terrain. These repulsor/suspensor lift skimmers offered both speed and manoeuvrability to the Legio Custodes in battle, allowing them to redeploy swiftly to meet threats, and if needed, to even evade such threats completely as required. The Coronus is also, despite being a skimmer craft, extremely durable, with a battlefield survivability almost comparable to that of the Land Raider class of battle tanks due to its advanced material construction and integrated field defences. The Coronus' principal firepower is provided by a turret emplacement of a potent and flexible Arachnus Blaze Cannon; an advanced las weapon which uses different cyclic firing modes to engage infantry targets with volleys of comparably low-powered pulses, or unleashes concentrated energy in a single discharge to deal with more heavily armoured targets. Role When deployed on the battlefield, the Legio Custodes often deployed Sentinel Guard formations which specialised in fighting as an unbreakable bulwark against enemy attack. As the fighting intensified they would often redeploy several Sodalities many times across an increasingly ravaged cityscape or battlefield, using the repulsor-drive capabilities of their Coronus grav-craft to bypass the difficulties of burning wreckage and/or collapsing buildings between them and their next objective. This strategy of mobile counterattack and rapid reinforcement to shore up the lines of an increasingly anarchic conflict was instrumental in the prevention of heavy losses within the Legio Custodes ' ranks, despite (often times) nightmarishly powerful forces being arrayed against them. Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications There are no technical specifications in current Adeptus Mechanicus records. Wargear *'Twin-linked Lastrum Bolt Cannon' *'Twin-linked Arachnus Blaze Cannon (Turret mounted)' *'Flare Shield' *'Machine Spirit (Artificial Intelligence)' Optional Wargear *'Armoured Ceramite' *'Searchlight' *'Extra Armour Plating' Sources *''The Horus Heresy - Book Seven: Inferno'' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh, pp. 120-121, 269 *[https://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-US/Legio-Custodes-Coronus-Grav-carrier Forge World Webstore - Legio Custodes Coronus Grav-Carrier] Gallery File:Coronus_Grav-Carrier_(Side).png|A Coronus Grav-Carrier (side view) File:Coronus_Grav-Carrier_(Overhead).png|A Coronus Grav-Carrier (top view) File:Coronus_Panels_Detail.png|Coronus Grav-Carrier panel details; there is little in the way of vehicle insignia or numeric markings. There are general emblems indicating ownership of the vehicle by the Adeptus Custodes. On the right panel, the cruciform insignia designates the elite close-quarters units of the Imperium's military, utilised since the Unification Wars. Category:C Category:Adeptus Custodes Category:Imperial Technology Category:Imperium Category:Vehicles